Bulma and Vegeta The Sequel
by InkofWriting
Summary: Obviously a VB fic. Right after Bulma broke up with Yamcha, even more tension arises. Please review COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Note: I do not claim any characters from plots from DBZ as my own, and I sure as hell am not  
making any cash from this story, so please don't sue me.   
  
****Since you people requested it, here is the sequel of Bulma & Vegeta. If you haven't read the  
first story before reading this one, you may be confused by some of the references in this fic.   
Please people, review. It is your shining words of encouragement that keeps me writing.****  
  
  
As she opened her eyes, she could tell that it was still night. Flashes of lightening still cut  
through the sky, and low growls of thunder rolled in the distance. She was wrapped in silk sheets,  
in a bed that wasn't hers. Slowly, she turned in the arms of the man that held her. Knowing that  
he was awake, Bulma ran her hands over his bare chest before she snuggled closer to him. She  
had never felt so safe in her life. Looking up into his eyes, she was confused by the hardness in  
them.  
  
"Vegeta?" She questioned. His obsidian eyes were so accusing. What was wrong? Did  
she do something to upset him? Lightening flashed once again, and Vegeta pulled away from her.   
Rolling over, he swung his feet down to the floor, and kept his muscled back to her. Sitting up,  
she drew the sheets around her for modesty. She didn't know what to say, he just sat there, he  
wouldn't even look at her. She reached out to him, gently touch his shoulder. With a growl he  
drew away. What was wrong with him? They had just spent half the night together, the most  
incredible night she had ever witnessed. He was so gentle with her, with every move he made  
sure that he was not hurting her in any way.   
  
Bulma stopped suddenly, maybe that was it. Maybe he was rejecting her because she just  
wasn't strong enough to handle him. She didn't know if she could take that kind of rejection. He  
had seen a strength in her that no one else seemed to, and now he was rejecting her because of  
another kind of strength? Bulma's face became flushed as her anger began to build. She just sat  
there, waiting for Vegeta to make his next move. He just sat there, not talking, not focusing on  
anything, just sitting. Peering over his shoulder, Bulma could see that his fists were tightly  
clenched, and in the dim light, she could swear that there was a tiny river of blood seeping  
between his fingers. Standing up, he turned to her, his beautiful body illuminated by the flashes of  
lightening.   
  
His eyes seemed so conflicted, and his scowl deepened.  
  
"Leave, woman." He said, his jaw set.   
  
"What?" Bulma almost whispered. She couldn't believe him. She had given herself to  
him, completely, and this is his reaction?   
  
"I said leave. Now." His voice was cold, even, almost mechanical. He looked down at  
her, his eyes narrowed. Bulma really didn't know how to react. Her heart sank. The way that he  
had made love to her, she thought that maybe, just maybe, he was beginning to come around. To  
open up. Now, her eyes flashed with the anger and betrayal she felt.  
  
"Asshole." She hissed as she stood up, letting the sheets fall to the floor. She stood in  
front of him, naked, daring him to look. He glared at her, his eyes falling on her beautiful curves.   
With a growl, he turned away, trying to hide his body's reaction. With a huff, Bulma slipped into  
her underwear and white tanktop, he would NOT be getting a second show. She grabbed her still  
wet riding gear, and pushed past him to get to the door. He glared up at her, but she met his eyes  
with an icy glare of her own. Slamming the door behind her, she threw her boots and leather  
riding pants against the wall, scuffing it. Slamming her fist against the door, her emotions took  
over. She fell back into the wall, and slide down it. Tears began to flow freely down her face,  
and she drew her knees up to her chin. How dare he just use her like that. Feign interest in her,  
just to land her in bed? The prick! She could have sworn that he would be different, that he  
wouldn't be like the men from this planet. He treated her like she was a five dollar whore,  
someone who he would never have to see again. She had actually trusted him! The guy who had  
once tried to blow up the entire planet! Sniffing, she wiped the tears from her face with the back  
of her hand, and quickly stood up. She was not someone who would be taken advantage of so  
easily.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Bulma readied herself for the coming yelling match. Turning the  
handle roughly, Bulma swung the door open wide, and stalked into the room. About to let a  
hundred insults fly at once, she stopped when she noticed the room was empty, the window wide  
open. Breathing hard, she tried to get her anger under control, but couldn't. She sat down on the  
bed, she could still feel the warmth of his body in the sheets.  
  
"How dare he!" Bulma yelled suddenly as she hurled a pillow across the room. Letting  
her tears begin anew, she stood up, and walked across to it. Picking up the emerald green pillow,  
she brought it to her face and inhaled deeply. She could smell him on it. Tucking it under her  
arm, she glanced back at the open window and walked out the door. Gathering her things  
together she made her way back to her room. She dropped her clothing on the hardwood floor  
and collapsed onto her bed. Curling into a ball, she wrapped her arms around the pillow, allowing  
her tears to flow, unabated. With a grimace, she realized that she should have known that this  
was going to happen. He was an arrogant bastard, who was raised to be a killing machine. She  
should be happy, to find even that spark of gentleness in him. But it wasn't enough. The way  
that he touched her, so carefully, so delicately, she knew that somewhere within him, there was  
potential.   
  
"Who am I kidding? He's just like Yamcha. 'Cept this is way worse. With Yamcha, I  
least, I knew that he cared for me, in a weird twisted little way. But Vegeta? He..he just used me  
for my god damned body!" Suddenly, Bulma felt extremely dirty. She could remember how  
good it felt to just be held by him, how gentle and protective he was with her.   
  
Trying to force her body to sleep, Bulma found that it just wasn't working. Pulling a pair  
of worn jeans from her closet, Bulma slipped into them. She pulled off her still damp tanktop and  
slipped into a Team Japan hockey jersey that one of her cousins had sent her from the Olympics  
one year. Nearly tripping down the stairs, Bulma caught herself on the railing. She didn't bother  
turning on the light, she knew where everything should be. Searching the cupboards, Bulma  
pulled out the electric knife and began taking it apart. She knew that this, above anything else,  
would help calm her. Her hands methodically pulled the tiny gears out, setting them up in precise  
order on the table. As soon as it was disassembled, she began inspecting each part, making sure it  
was all in perfect shape. Soon, her eyes grew heavy, and her head sagged. Promising herself that  
she would rest her tired eyes for only a minute, Bulma drifted off to sleep, with her head resting  
on her arm.  
  
  
  
****So, what do ya think so far? Please review!**** 


	2. Realization

  
  
****SECOND CHAPTER****  
  
His chest was heaving as he poured every amount of energy he had into his training. He  
cranked the gravity resistance up to 227g, the highest he's had it so far. Energy swirled around  
him, and crackled as it touched his skin. Jumping into the air, Vegeta could feel his muscles strain  
against the resistance. Forcing his body to stop midair, he hovered there, with sweat running  
down his muscular torso. Common sense told him to stop a long time ago, but it was his anger  
that kept him going. His mind kept on finding it's way back to earlier that night, to the time he  
had spent with the woman. Powering up even more, he tried to force his mind back to the  
training.   
  
"DAMN IT!" He yelled as he let loose a fair sized energy blast. He didn't aim it  
anywhere specifically, he didn't want to damage the interior of the gravity machine again. If he  
did, he would have to go and find the woman, and face her. Feeling his energy slowly leave him,  
the proud Saiyan made his way to the control panel and turned to gravity back to normal. His  
mind was so conflicted that he forgot to erect a ki shield around him, and his lungs burnt as the air  
pressure quickly changed. Losing his breath, Vegeta fell to his knees, coughing. His lungs  
quickly returned to normal, but for a second there, it felt as if there was a vice on them, forcing  
them closed. Cursing himself for not even preparing for the shift in pressure, Vegeta toweled  
himself off and exited the machine. His throat felt as if it was on fire, so he went into the kitchen  
for water.   
  
"Damn it." He cursed under his breath. As soon as he entered the house, he could sense  
her. The lights were off, but she was in the kitchen. Deciding that he could just as easily get  
water from the sink in his bathroom, Vegeta forced himself to be as quiet as he could be, and he  
began to walk softly down the hall. Stopping suddenly, he scoffed at the idea. He was the Prince  
of all Saiyans, why would he be so worried about confronting this woman? Why would he, one of  
the most powerful beings in the known Universe, the Destroyer of Worlds, Ravager of Planets, be  
afraid of a mere Earth female? With a scowl, he set his jaw. He knew why. Earlier that night,  
she had made him feel things that he thought were long since dead in him. It was obvious, the  
way he treated her. He had never been so careful with a female before, and not because she was  
one of the weakest that he had ever bedded with. He was actually worried about hurting her. So  
worried, in fact, that he actually displaced part of his energy into her, just to protect her. When he  
did this, he could see it in her face, she began to trust him. That wasn't sitting well with him.   
Passion soon took over his mind however, and it was only until later, when they were laying  
there, wrapped in each others arms, did Vegeta actually begin to allow the thoughts to enter his  
mind.  
  
How could she put such faith in him? He was a murderer, one who had no mercy for a  
foe, or for any weaker than himself. His eyes narrowed as he thought about it. If he had been  
sent here only a few years ago to clear the planet for Frieza, would he have spared her? Would he  
have allowed this one to live if she had so begged? No. He would have killed her without a  
second thought. And beg? He smirked a little at this. No, she wouldn't beg. She had shown her  
courage time and again, standing beside her friends even when she knew that even they were no  
match for the danger that they faced. So how could she suddenly trust him?   
  
He growled to himself. She, out of every other being that he had ever face, it was she that  
was forcing him to regret the atrocities that he had committed. His mind began to replay all the  
missions that he had been on, of all the times that he felt pride when he alone was able to clear a  
planet in the matter of days. How could he have ever felt pride in doing so? He remembered the  
contempt he felt for the beings that begged for mercy, didn't they have enough pride to stand  
against him, even if they knew that their death was certain? And the children, it was the children  
that sickened him. He began to remember, once, he was on a mission alongside the hated Ginyu  
Force. They were on Planet Gefris, a planet whose warriors showed great potential. That is why  
they had to be exterminated. Vegeta scowled as he realized the similarities between Gefris and his  
own home planet. Vegeta himself had decimated at least half of the planet's army, while the  
Ginyu force sat back and ordered the slave ships to begin to round up some breeding stock for the  
slave pens.  
  
When he was finally finished destroying the army, Frieza himself had ordered Vegeta to  
aid the slavers. Scowling, the proud Saiyan believed that it was above his station to round up  
common slaves. Choking back his pride, he obeyed the powerful monster. Being reliant on his  
scouter back then, he had searched the cities for survivors. His scouter began going wild as it  
picked up a concentrated number of people, underground. Still pissed off, he flipped in the air,  
and shot toward the ground at an incredible speed, heels first. The compacted dirt gave way as  
Vegeta plowed through it, and he forced his way into a large underground cavern, packed with  
children. Many were just slightly younger than himself, and most were cowering against the  
walls, holding each other. He sneered as he saw this, how could anyone just hide like rats in a  
cave? Why wouldn't they stand against the invading army, they were a warrior race, just like  
Saiyans were. These children were trained, just as Saiyans were. And Saiyan's? They would  
never just cower in a corner, waiting for death.   
  
With a scowl on his face, he watched as one girl, not much older than himself, pushed her  
way through her cowering brethren, to stand in front of him. Vegeta was expecting an attack, and  
was shocked as the girl bowed to him.  
  
"Prince Vegeta, of the Saiyan warrior race, I am Neben, daughter of the great Dorsen, the  
honorable captain of the Gefris army. We know that you are here representing the monster  
Frieza, and we also know that you are extremely powerful. We hereby surrender ourselves to  
you. You are hereby given control of our welfare." The girl was able to force out. Vegeta could  
see the hatred in her eyes, and the pride in her stance. Around her, more of the children had  
gathered, all standing tall and proud, not what you would expect from a group of people who had  
just given up their freedom.  
  
Vegeta scowled, how could someone willingly give up their freedom so easily? He  
himself would rather die than be a slave. Suddenly, his eyes widened with the realization. That  
was exactly what the Saiyan's had done. But worse. For power and money, and for just simple  
survival, the proud Saiyan race had bowed to Frieza, obeying whatever the monster commanded,  
knowing that going against him would mean certain death. Grimacing, Vegeta realized that what  
the Saiyans did was worse, even more cowardly. They had given up their pride, their  
independence, just for survival. They let Frieza rule their lives, they were his willing slaves, until  
he became threatened by them, and callously destroyed them. And the Prince himself? He  
became a personal slave, a lackey, to the murderer of his own people. Just as these children here  
were about to become.  
  
"You wish to give up your freedom for mere survival?" Vegeta growled at the girl.  
  
"You think I want to?" The girl growled back. She knew what was in store for her in the  
slave pits. Women were not treated as warriors when it came to the worlds that Frieza ruled. "I  
have a responsibility to protect these others from death. Being the highest in command, I cannot  
consider to throw their lives away!"  
  
Vegeta shook his head. The pride that this girl had would be the downfall of her. His  
bloodlust had quieted considerably since he had defeated the army. He would have killed her  
already if she had not reminded him so much of himself. Turning from her, he pressed the button  
on the side of his scouter, opening a comlink to one of the slave ships. He began to tell the  
operator on the other end his coordinates when he heard a scuffling behind him.  
  
"Corsine! No!!!" Vegeta could hear Neben yell as another girl rush past her, with a  
sword drawn. Vegeta scowled, and allowed the girl to reach him. Extending one finger, he shot  
a laser straight through her chest. The girl's body fell to the floor, unmoving. Neben ran to the  
girl's side, drawing the motionless body into her arms. Rocking back and forth, she held the dead  
girl, her tears falling on the motionless face. She glared up at Vegeta as he stood over her.  
  
"I allow you to live, I even show you mercy, and this is how you repay me!?!" Vegeta  
yelled. Neben carefully laid the girl flat on the dirt floor, and stood up, eye level with Vegeta.   
She glared at him, and her words were obviously different from how she felt.  
  
"We are still at your mercy, Prince Vegeta. Corsine was my sister, and she acted under no  
orders when she attacked you. Our surrender still stands." The girl said, her face streaming with  
tears. Vegeta set his jaw and nodded. The girl knelt back down to her sister's side and forced the  
dead girl's eyes closed. Vegeta finished relaying the coordinates and returned to the girl's side.   
The children cowered in silence until the walls began to shake around them. The slave ships were  
approaching. Neben's second in command, a young boy, barked out orders to the other children.   
They lined up in single file, waiting to be marched to the ships. Vegeta allowed the girl to finish  
her mourning, but as soon as he heard Frieza's soldiers, he forced her to her feet. He shoved her  
into one of the lines and told her to be still. He didn't want her standing out from the rest,  
because if she knew did, she would be made an example of to any other unruly slaves. He  
escorted the prisoners to the ships, where they were separated by age and gender. He finally left  
Neben's side, but stopped as she turned to him.   
  
"At least Corsine is free. She will be no one's slave." Neben whispered. Vegeta nodded,  
his jaw set. His scouter could pick up the girl's energy level, and it was rising. Shaking his head  
in response, Neben settled down. She looked at him once more before she was shoved through  
the doors. He watched as one by one the ships took off, hovering in the air, waiting for orders  
from that bastard, Frieza. Still watching the ship that Neben had been forced into, Vegeta  
scowled. Maybe he could find her later in the slave pits and somehow... his thoughts were  
abruptly shattered as his scouter warned of several of the children's energy levels rising. Above  
all, there was Neben's. In his head, he could hear her voice, raised with the power that she had  
gathered. It was directed at Frieza.  
  
"MONSTER! THE GEFRIS WILL NEVER BE YOUR SLAVES!" Vegeta grasped his  
head as the words ripped through it. He spun and looked at Frieza, who sat in his hoverchair, an  
amused look on his evil face. Vegeta looked back to the ships as one by one, energy ripped from  
the bowels of them, where the slave pens would be. The children themselves were committing  
suicide, ensuring that they would be above all else, free, as well as crippling Frieza's slave trade  
for a while. Vegeta smiled, silently applauding the bravery that Neben and the others had shown.   
A bravery that he could never find.   
  
"Fools." Frieza had said from behind him. Vegeta held his tongue, and watched as the  
burning wreckage fell from the sky. He nodded, his face set again in his deep scowl.   
  
He was shaken from the memories as Bulma turned in his arms, snuggling in closer to him.   
He could only watch her. How could she trust him, so quickly, so completely? How did she  
know that he wouldn't just kill her once he was done with her? At that moment, he hated her for  
how easily she could place her trust in someone. That was something that he could never do.   
There was never anyone for him to trust. He was caught off guard when she looked into his eyes,  
he didn't mean for her to see the contempt that he felt. He was angry with himself for that, and  
his anger grew as he realized that she didn't understand what it was about. Not that she could.   
He couldn't understand it himself.   
  
Turning from her he told her to leave, he didn't want her to see him like this. He knew  
that he had hurt her, but his anger with himself was so great, that he really didn't care. As soon as  
she had left, he grabbed a pair of jogging pants and headed out the window. He could still hear  
her on the other side of the door, but he couldn't face her. He silently made his way to the gravity  
room, training until he was close to collapsing. And now here he is, standing in the darkened  
hallway, hearing the rhythmic breathing of the woman who has caused such upheaval in his life.   
By the way she way breathing he could tell that she was sleeping, and he forgot his burning throat  
as he walked into the kitchen. He smiled slightly as his eyes fell on the little pieces of the electric  
knife sitting on the table in front of her. He knew that when she was bored, or angry, she would  
attack any electronic device around, pulling it apart, allowing her mind to become engrossed in its  
workings. Sighing, he gathered the sleeping woman in his arms and took her back to her room,  
setting her gently in her soft bed. He saw his own emerald green pillow lying on her bed, and  
shook his head, smiling. Silently, he left her there, hoping that she would forgive him. Forgive  
him? He had never asked for forgiveness before, in all of his life. He scowled again, this damned  
woman was getting to him. Walking down the hall to his own room, he collapsed onto his bed,  
and he inhaled deeply. He could still smell her in the sheets.  
  
  
****So, what do ya think so far? Please people, review!**** 


	3. Rejection

  
  
  
Harsh sunlight streamed in through her window, making it even harder for her to open her  
tired eyes. Bulma lazily stretched her arms above her head, but then she stopped as the memories  
of the night before flooded her mind. The last thing she could remember was falling asleep at the  
kitchen table after that bastard Vegeta had... no, she wasn't going to think about this. She would  
not allow him to even suspect that the way he had treated her last night had hurt her so much.   
Hell, the arrogant bastard probably didn't even know what he had done. Sighing, Bulma forced  
herself into the bathroom and turned on the shower. In a haze, she went through her morning  
rituals without even realizing it. Wearing an old pair of jeans and a black tank top, she headed  
down the stairs, into the kitchen. Feeling hunger rippling through her stomach, she ignored it.   
She knew that she couldn't handle eating anything at the moment.   
  
She had never felt so rejected, or so utterly humiliated, in all her life. It felt as if  
something inside of her had died when Vegeta had told her to leave him. Didn't he want her?   
Wasn't she good enough for him? Bulma shivered. Why did she even care at all? She knew that  
he would bore of her sooner or later, she had accepted that before any of this had even begun.   
But really, who would have expected that it would be after only one night? And why the hell did  
it bother her so much? Slumping into one of the chairs at the kitchen table, Bulma felt as if she  
wanted to cry. She forced herself not to, however, when she heard footsteps coming down the  
stairs. Inhaling deeply, she steeled herself, she would not let that bugger see her so hurt, a pain  
caused by him, nonetheless. She sat with her back to him, and she shivered involuntarily as he  
entered the room. She heard him pause at the door, what was he doing? Did he come in here just  
to gloat that he had fucked her, and was now done with her?   
  
She squeezed her eyes closed, and a tear slid down her cheek. Her heart felt like it was  
breaking. How could he, after only one night, inflict so much pain on her? Suddenly, she could  
feel him standing behind her, close, so close she could feel the heat radiating off of his skin. He  
gently touched her shoulders, and when she didn't pull away from him, he began to run his hands  
down the lengths of her arms. She leaned back into him, his touch felt so good, so, so right.   
  
"NO!" Her eyes snapped open and she turned to him. Her beautiful features were  
contorted with anger, and her blue eyes flashed dangerously. Before he knew what he was doing,  
Vegeta fell back a step. He looked at her, confused.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me! I am not your personal whore, and I will not just lie back and  
let you fuck me and then leave when you tell me too! Last night was a huge mistake, and if you  
ever attempt to touch me again, I will get Goku to kick your ass!" Bulma yelled at the surprised  
Saiyan. Tears were now flowing freely down her face, and she stood in front of him, shaking.   
Her fists were clenched, and her jaw was set. She was ready for him.  
  
His confusion was soon overtook by anger when Bulma threatened him. She dared bring  
up the damned 3rd class? The idiotic moron who somehow managed to become more powerful  
than even the Prince of the Saiyans? Vegeta's black eyes burnt with anger as he glared at the  
woman in front of him. How dare she do this to him? His anger grew as it became apparent that  
she wasn't going to back down.  
  
"Woman, I would watch my tongue if I was you." Vegeta growled through clenched  
teeth.  
  
"Oh, why is that? Do you really think I give a damn if I hurt your precious pride? Do you  
really think that I am afraid of you?" Bulma screamed at him.   
  
Shifting his weight, Vegeta held his emotions in check. He realized that he had hurt  
Bulma more than he thought. His eyes softened slightly, but his scowl remained. Bulma couldn't  
stop her tears, and all she wanted to do was to get away from the man who was causing them.  
  
"Get the hell out of my way." She growled at Vegeta. Seeing that he wasn't prepared to  
move, Bulma tried to shove by him, but he wouldn't budge. Finally, she just pushed the table out  
of the way and walked around him. As she did, he reached out and grabbed her wrist. Glaring at  
him, she tried to break his hold, pulling with all her might. If it were anyone else, Vegeta would  
have laughed at the futility of it all. He tightened his grip slightly, forcing her to stop.  
  
"LET ME GO, VEGETA!" Bulma screamed, tugging at her captured arm with her free  
hand. He just stood there, watching her futile attempts. Finally she stopped, and she moved in  
closer to him. She glared straight into his eyes, and tears still ran down her face.  
  
"Let...me...go." She said dangerously quiet. Vegeta smirked at her and pulled her closer.   
He would not let her win. Her eyes narrowed and she twisted in his grip. Inhaling sharply, Bulma  
cried out as her arm twisted the wrong way. Her wrist began to throb in pain and she bit her lip.  
  
"Vegeta." She whispered, "You're...hurting me." In an instant her arm was free, and the  
look on Vegeta's face turned from anger to concern. Bulma glared at him and turned and ran out  
of the kitchen, back to her room.   
  
Vegeta stood in the middle of the kitchen, his shoulders slumped. What had he just done?   
It wasn't like he had struck her or anything like that, but he had just physically hurt her. He had  
just hurt the only one who had ever trusted him. Cursing himself, the dejected Saiyan slowly  
walked out the door and made his way to his gravity machine. He mentally prepared himself for  
the rough training session he was about to put himself through.   
  
The best way to ease the pain in one's mind, he reminded himself, is to cause pain for  
one's body. With that he stepped in the machine and closed the door behind him.  
  
  
  
****Sorry this one is so short people! I promise that the next will be longer! Please  
review! (I want to make it a goal to get 10 reviews before I post the next chapter)**** 


	4. angry words/drunken woman

  
***Okay all, sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up, but I had a HUGE family   
emergency, and then, my best friend had her baby last night, so it's all been pretty   
hectic. I had actually already wrote out chapter four, but I hated it so much that I  
started it over. Bulma just seemed way to far out of character, so I hope you all like  
this chapter. (If you guys really want to read the chapter that I scrapped, I still have  
the unfinished piece of garbage on file.) So this chapter is dedicated to my surrogate  
nephew, Kyler Blue Thompson, the beautiful baby boy that graced his with his ten day  
overdue presence. Love ya, Ky!***  
  
  
  
Curled into a ball on her bed, Bulma's tears were slowing. She sniffed, trying to bring  
herself under control. She had done the one thing that she had promised herself she wouldn't do.   
She had just cried in front of Vegeta.  
  
"DAMN!" She yelled as she threw her alarm clock across the room. The attack on the  
unprepared timepiece was nothing personal, it was just the closest thing to her. As it soared  
across the room, it crashed into her vanity mirror, shattering it. Sniffing again, she sat up, her  
shoulders slumped and her head hanging. Why the hell did she now feel so alone? First she had  
to go and kick Yamcha out of her life, and of course, that damned Vegeta left of his own accord.   
Walking to her closet, Bulma pulled out a huge photo album and began to leaf through it. There  
were the usual pictures of her family, when she was younger. And then, of course, Goku came  
into her life. She smiled at the memories. The first time that they had ever met, he was so brave,  
and so, how would you put it? Inquisitive. She blushed slightly when she remembered his search  
for her tail. Of course she didn't have one, but that didn't stop him from checking out underneath  
her skirt. Flipping the pages, her smile faded. After Goku, her life had been one big emergency  
after another, no time to rest, no time for anything other than those damned boys.   
  
It wasn't like she was mad at them, but she realized that her whole life so far has been  
dedicated to them. To Goku, Krillin, and of course, Yamcha. When would she ever have time  
for herself? In less than two years from now, the whole world may go to hell if the Z warriors  
don't win against these faceless androids. She sighed, her eyes settling on a picture of Yamcha.   
Maybe he had the right idea all along. Bulma was so intent on settling down, perhaps even  
starting a family, but she wasn't really looking at the big picture here. What if Goku, Vegeta and  
the others can't stop the Androids? What then? The world will slowly go to hell, and her only  
friends would all be dead. Would she really want to raise a child in those types of conditions?   
What would happen to him or her then?   
  
"Damn it all! Why can't I just have a normal life?" Bulma said aloud as she tossed the  
album back into her closet. Standing up she looked at herself in the shattered mirror.   
Straightening, she ran her hands down her hips. She had to admit, she was a looker. Smiling to  
herself, she grabbed a clean pair of leather riding pants from her closet and slipped them on. They  
rode low on her hips, and she had to admit, they were more for show than for protection.   
Checking the hall to make sure that Vegeta wasn't around, Bulma made her way down the stairs.   
Grabbing her helmet and jacket from the front closet, she left the house, and Vegeta, behind her.  
  
Her Suzuki was still sitting in the driveway, and the morning sun was glaring off of the  
chrome tail pipes. Swinging her leg over the seat she straddled it, and smiled as the engine roared  
to life. Glancing over at the gravity machine, she noticed that Vegeta was already in there,  
training to become the most powerful fighter that the universe has ever seen. Stronger than  
Goku. Bulma smiled, knowing the frustration he felt.   
  
"Ha! Serves 'em right!" Bulma said to herself as she revved the engine. She knew she  
was bitter, and that she may even be acting slightly childish, but hell, what did she care? If they  
were all going to die in a couple of years anyway, why should she be responsible, why should she  
care what the others thought of her? She was going to go have fun, she going to go and  
experience what a 'normal' life should be like. Slipping the helmet on over her head, she revved  
the engine one last time before she left, hoping in the back of her mind that Vegeta would hear  
her. As her rear tire caught on the pavement, it left a solid black streak in the driveway.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
It had been three days since the woman had left, and Vegeta was actually beginning to  
wonder where she was. He was sure she was fine, but her absence was beginning to grate on his  
nerves. There was no one to vent to, no one to yell at. Shaking his head, he really couldn't  
believe it. He was actually lonely, and it had only been three days! He used to spend months  
alone when he was under Frieza's rule, and he rather liked it that way. No one to answer to, no  
one to question his actions. Huffing, he crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. What was  
she trying to pull, anyway? Her annoying parents were phoning the house at all hours of the day,  
and Vegeta soon found out that if he didn't answer their annoying calls they would be over to the  
house shortly after, waiting for news on their daughter.  
  
He was close to going out and looking for her himself, but luckily (for her), Vegeta heard  
the familiar roar of her machine's engine. As he heard the engine rev, his enhanced hearing could  
hear a slight tick, something was wrong with the machine. It seemed to be missing on the RPM's.   
He shook his head, slightly confused, the woman always took care of her machines. They were a  
point of pride to her. There must be something wrong.   
  
Growling to himself, he stepped out onto the front porch, crossing his arms and leaning  
against the doorframe. He would not let the woman know that he had been missing her company.   
The sight in front of him was surprising to say the least. Bulma looked ragged and torn, and she  
smelt like stale alcohol and cigarettes. But that wasn't the only thing. There was a man with her.   
An ugly, smelly little rat that made that maggot Yamcha look like royalty. What the hell was she  
doing? When she sluggishly got off the bike, her eyes, her lovely blue eyes, were glazed over, as  
if she was almost half dead. Vegeta ground his teeth and set his jaw. He had seen Bulma drunk  
before, but she was never this bad. She hadn't seen him yet, most of her concentration was going  
to keeping her feet underneath her. The man that she was riding behind shut off the bike's engine  
and swung his leg over the seat, his equilibrium was no better.   
  
Rage burnt in Vegeta's eyes. The woman would leave him for...for this? This  
insignificant little rat worm? It was an insult! This weakling could barely even stand, and he had  
put her life in danger by just driving her bike here in the condition that he was in. Growling,  
Vegeta allowed his ki to grow to an amazing new level, and his anger was fueling the fire. He  
could feel himself on the edge, he could almost taste the power that he had been after for such a  
long time. Almost his whole life. Energy was whirling around him, and he knew that he was on  
the brink of becoming a Super Saiyan. Bulma suddenly looked up at him, her groggy eyes trying  
to make out his form through the crackling energy. She seemed to suddenly realize the danger  
the man that was with her was in, so she pushed herself in front of the rat, all the while glaring at  
Vegeta.  
  
"What d'ya want, Prince?" Bulma hiccupped. She tried to keep herself upright, but the  
alcohol was getting the best of her. She slowly sank to her knees, and the expression on her face  
seemed to ask how this could be happening. The man behind her laughed hysterically, he still was  
oblivious to the danger he was in. Ripples of energy coursed through Vegeta's body, and he  
knew that he was on the brink of changing. Intoxicated by the power that was flowing through  
his veins, he almost forgot about the two in front of him. Bulma was still in front of the man,  
even if she had sunk down to her knees. The man's laughter abruptly stopped as his gaze fell  
upon the form of Vegeta. His eyes widened, and his drunken stupor was replaced with a growing  
horror. The Saiyan in front of him was slowly walking toward him, and he fell to the ground in  
his scramble to get away. Gritting his teeth, Vegeta allowed the man to run, he could feel the  
energy that surrounded him start to wan. Growling, the powerful Saiyan knew that today would  
not be the day that he would master this power that seemed to always be just beyond his grasp.   
He was soon exhausted as he struggled to keep his ki level at this new extreme level. When the  
little rat bastard turned around at the end of the driveway, however, Vegeta's ki level flared again.   
He loosed an energy bolt at the weak bugger, but seeing the look of horror on the woman's  
drunken face, he shot it low, spraying the man with loose dirt and gravel as it hit the road in front  
of him.   
  
"Jerk!" Bulma screamed at him. "You don't own me, you...you pompous ass! I oughtta  
kick you outta my house! I oughtta..." Bulma was cut off as Vegeta swung her over his shoulder  
and walked back into the house.  
  
"HEY! What the hell!?!" Bulma thrashed about, but was quickly exhausted as the alcohol  
once again took control. Her head began to swim, and her stomach lurched. Struggling to  
control the noxious feeling, she hardly registered where the Saiyan was taking her. As they  
entered her room, her eyes grew wide.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU—" The woman screamed. Vegeta huffed, and she knew  
that he wasn't going to answer her. Kicking open the door to her bathroom, the Saiyan tossed  
Bulma into the shower and turned on the cold water. The woman screamed in surprise and anger  
as the freezing water soaked her. Trying to push her way back out of the shower, she was  
stopped by Vegeta's immovable arm.  
  
"BAKA!" She screamed at him. He scowled at her, but his eyes were shining  
mischievously. "Let me out!" She screamed again. She was still in her full riding gear, and the  
drenched leather soon became heavy. Vegeta almost laughed, she looked so pathetic. Her blue  
hair was plastered to her forehead, and her clothing was hanging heavily on her tiny frame. She  
glared at him, and he calmly glared back.   
  
"It's freezing Vegeta!" Bulma complained, wrapping her arms around herself. "Let me  
out!" She growled again.  
  
"No." The proud Saiyan answered, his customary scowl once again on his face.  
  
"No? NO!?!" Bulma screamed. Her face was dangerously close to his, and the noxious  
smell of alcohol invaded Vegeta's nose. Sneering, he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"That is what I said, woman. You stink. You are dirty. It sickens me." He stated. Even  
though she was drunk, Bulma couldn't argue with that.  
  
"B-b-but, it's cold, Vegeta!" She said through chattering teeth.   
  
"I never said that you couldn't change the temperature, woman." He growled at her. She  
glared at him but reached for the faucet, turning the cold down, and the hot on. She glared at him  
again, and began to pull her clothing off. Vegeta watched her as she peeled the drenched leather  
off of her body, until she was wearing only her matching black bra and underwear. She glared at  
him, her eyes flashing.  
  
"A little privacy, maybe?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm. She kept eye contact with  
him until he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Turning to walk out of the bathroom, his  
final snide remark lingered in Bulma's head.  
  
"It's nothing I haven't seen before, woman." As he closed the door, a shampoo bottle  
slammed against it.   
  
"Jerk." Bulma huffed under her breath. Her head was still swimming, but the freezing  
water had sobered her up slightly. She did feel dirty, and she knew that she smelt pretty nasty.   
She hadn't bathed in three days, and the amount of alcohol that she had poured into her system in  
the last forty-eight hours could have killed a horse. Searching the plastic shelving for the  
shampoo, her inebriated mind finally remembered that she had thrown it at that bugger Vegeta as  
he was leaving. Sighing to herself, she stepped out of the shower and slipped, falling to her  
backside with a loud thump.  
  
"Ouch." Bulma said as she sat on the linoleum. Water was dripping from her naked body  
onto the floor, and she tenderly rubbed her bruised skin. "Oww!" She growled again. Her head  
snapped up as the door swung open and Vegeta stepped into the bathroom. He scowled at her, a  
confused look in his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing on the floor, woman?" He sneered at her. She glared at him, she  
knew that he was enjoying this.  
  
"What does it look like? I'm getting the shampoo that you made me throw at you!" She  
yelled at him. When she noticed that he wasn't taking his eyes off of her, she crossed her arms in  
front of her naked chest and drew her knees up to her chin.  
  
"Like the view, Great Prince?" She asked him, venom in her tone. He glared at her and  
kicked the shampoo bottle over to her.  
  
"You still stink." He said as he once again closed the door. Bulma grabbed the bottle and  
threw it again, scuffing the paint on the door. Finally, she forced herself off of the floor and  
crawled back into the shower. She stayed in there for an hour, allowing the hot water to cleanse  
her body as her mind drifted back to Vegeta.   
  
"The jerk." She whispered, water falling from her hair into her eyes. She smiled as she  
began to remember the night that they were together. She had never experienced anything like it.   
Finally turning the water off in the shower, Bulma gingerly stepped back out onto the slippery  
floor. Finding that her footing was firm, she grabbed a soft fluffy cream colored towel and  
wrapped it around herself. She felt a lot better, more refreshed than she had felt in days. As her  
hand began to turn the door handle, she paused.  
  
"He better not be waiting for me out there." She growled to herself. A scowl appeared  
on her face as she realized that only part of her wished that. Her anger was rising, and she wanted  
someone to yell at. Someone who would yell back. She held her breath as she swung the door  
open, and was disappointed to find her room empty. She was still drunk, and her head soon  
began to swim as her anger began to wan. She toweled her hair dry and slipped into a nightshirt  
and a pair of boxers. Holding her head, she crawled into her bed, knowing that she was going to  
regret the inevitable hangover she would have in the morning.  
  
  
***Thanx to everyone that reviewed! Please, keep it up!***  



	5. Long Way Down

  
******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EITHER DBZ, IT'S CHARACTERS OR  
ANYTHING ELSE RELATED. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE GOO GOO DOLLS OR THE  
SONG "LONG WAY DOWN" I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS FIC, SO  
DON'T SUE ME. THANX******  
  
  
***Okay, this chapter is kinda a long one. My whole deal with including the song is  
because I think music can give off the strongest emotion of any art form out there. Therefore, if  
any of you have access to the song Long Way Down by the Goo Goo Dolls, I suggest you listen  
to it as you read the fic. Anyhow, enough of my inane chatter, here is chapter 5!***  
  
  
"Ohhhh." Bulma groaned as she forced her eyes open. Sun was streaming in through her  
window, causing great pain in her head. Trying to sit up, nausea overtook her and she fell back  
against her pillows. Slamming her fist repeatedly into the sheets that laid in a crumpled heap  
beside her, she cursed herself. Why did she ever have to dip into tequila, of all things? Her head  
was pounding, and her gut felt as if was trying to escape from her body. As another wave of  
nausea hit her, she rushed to the bathroom, praying that she would make it on time.   
  
"Oh, thank Kami." She thought to herself as she leaned over the toilet bowl. She stayed  
in the bathroom for several minutes, making sure that the nausea was gone before she emerged.   
She brushed her teeth vigorously, and gargled with the strongest mouth wash she could find.   
  
"Curtains. Shut." Bulma said as she walked back into her sun soaked room. Her eyes  
adjusted to the darkened room as the automated curtains swung shut.  
  
"The perks of being a super genius." Bulma sighed under her breath. Sitting at her vanity,  
she stared into the mirror, which had been shattered days ago by her flying alarm clock. Running  
a brush through her fine blue hair, Bulma sighed again. What had she been thinking when she just  
took off like that? She must have totally freaked out her parents (even though at her age, it really  
was none of their business if she wanted to go on a three day bender), it wasn't like her to run off  
though, from her friends, from work, from...from Vegeta.  
  
"Right." She said to herself in the mirror. She vaguely remembered yesterday, but she  
knew that he had shown concern for her. She suddenly remembered the little rat man that she  
picked up at the bar. Thank Kami that Vegeta scared him off! If not, she would probably be  
laying in the rat's arms right now.  
  
"Ewwww." She couldn't help but shiver in disgust.   
  
"I hope Vegeta doesn't think that I'll slept with anything on two legs." She caught  
herself. "What the hell do I care what he thinks?" Looking back at her image in the mirror, her  
eyes fell onto the bed behind her. There, in the tangle of the sheets was Vegeta's emerald green  
pillow, a solid reminder of the night that they had spent together. Sighing, she stood up and  
walked over to the bed. Picking up the pillow she hugged it close to her body. She finally  
admitted it. She had fallen for the arrogant bastard. She wanted him, and not just for his  
amazingly hot body, and she didn't know why. She began to run through the pros and cons in her  
mind.  
  
"For starters, he's arrogant, pigheaded, conniving, ruthless, cruel, and mean spirited." She  
told herself. She smiled as she began to run through the endless string of fights that they always  
seemed to get into. She was one of the only people, ever, who was able to get into a shouting  
match with the arrogant Saiyan without being killed instantly. And Vegeta? He was probably the  
only man who had a quick enough wit and a sharp enough tongue to hold his own without  
resorting to pathetic name calling. Like Yamcha. His best comeback was 'shut-up.' In an  
instant, she realized what, besides physical attraction, had attracted her to the arrogant Saiyan.  
  
He understood her. No matter what was happening in her life at the moment, it was  
Vegeta who managed to understand what she was feeling, or why she was acting the way she was  
acting. Not that he seemed to care. It was just that he always knew what buttons to push at any  
certain time to get the best rise out of her. It was at those frustrating moments that he seemed the  
most alive. Smiling to herself, Bulma knew that she would have to talk to Vegeta about this, she  
had to know what he thought about it. About her. About them.  
  
Standing up, Bulma felt as if she was ten years older than she actually was. Her body was  
stiff and sore from riding and drinking, and she felt absolutely disgusted with herself.   
  
"Stupid woman." She grinned to herself as she said the familiar words. Pulling a zippered  
hoodie from her drawer, along with a pair of shorts and a tanktop, Bulma hastily changed into the  
clothing. She needed to go and move, to work out the stiffness in her joints and muscles.   
Slipping her headphones over her ears, she clipped her mini discman to the elastic waist on her  
shorts and pulled on her running shoes. She really didn't feel like chatting with Vegeta right now,  
she wanted to be alert, and not still hung over, so she could match his tirade.  
  
Running down the stairs into the kitchen, she filled up her water bottle and ran out the  
front door. Glancing over at the gravity machine, she was surprised to see that it was empty.   
Checking the watch on her wrist, she saw that it was already 11:00 am, past Vegeta's morning  
training session. Stopping at her poor Suzuki that still sat in the driveway, she frowned. There  
were several fresh scratches on the gas tank, and the seat was torn. She had never treated  
anything she owned this badly before.   
  
"Sorry, baby." She whispered as she put her finger to her lips and then to the gas tank.   
"I'll fix you later. Promise." She said to the inanimate machine. Feeling the gravel crunch under  
her shoes, Bulma ran down her driveway and past the gate, onto the deserted public road.   
Turning her discman on, she could feel her heart rate increase, and she kept her speed at a  
comfortable level. She still had her disc of American music in the discman, and soon she was  
keeping pace with the loud lyrics of Nine Inch Nails, Perfect Drug. Quickening her pace, she felt  
the remnants of her hang over slipping away as she broke a sweat. Soon, the song changed as she  
ran, and she began to concentrate on the lyrics, ignoring everything else around her.  
  
"Oh, here you are, there's nothing left to say.  
You're not 'supposed to be that way  
Did they push you out, did they throw you 'way  
  
Touch me now and I don't care,  
When you take me I'm not there,  
Almost human but I'll never be the same."  
  
Bulma smiled as the Goo Goo Dolls filled her head. "How fitting."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Standing in his shower, Vegeta turned the hot water on as far as it would go. His skin  
was turning a deep red from the heat, but he could barely feel it. Finally feeling clean and  
refreshed, Vegeta obeyed his growling stomach and headed down to the kitchen. As he walked  
down the stairs he heard the front door slam. Searching out Bulma's ki, he knew that it was her  
who had just left the house.   
  
"Stupid female. She better not be drunk again." Vegeta growled to himself. He didn't  
want to have to keep tossing her in the shower every night to sober her up, however, he really  
didn't mind the view he had last night. Shaking his head, he noted that her ki was leaving Capsule  
Corp property, but at an incredible slow rate. He smiled inwardly as he noted that the woman  
was probably out jogging, something that she usually did in the mornings. Maybe things were  
getting back to normal. Leaning over the fridge, Vegeta started rummaging through it, on a  
search for food.  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
She was already at least two kilometers from her house, and her heart and lungs felt like  
they were just warming up. She was surprised, by now she should be turning back toward the  
house because she would be running out of breath. Not that she's in bad shape, it's just that  
running at this speed usually takes more out of her. Smiling, she pushed herself harder, her  
ponytail bobbed with the rhythm of the music in her ears.  
  
"Long way down,  
I don't think I'll make it on my own.  
Long way down,  
I don't wanna live in here alone.  
Long way down,  
I don't think I'll make it on my own."  
  
She concentrated hard on the music, allowing it to fill her head. It surprised her that the  
lyrics seemed to say exactly what she felt. She knew that she didn't want to be alone. Never in  
her life had she ever been alone.   
  
"Damn that Saiyan. Life got so damned complicated after he showed up." She growled  
to herself. Setting her jaw she kept on running, while an old pick-up truck rambled over the  
horizon in front of her.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Vegeta growled as he accidently turned the lid to the glass jar of mustard too hard. The  
jar shattered as he twisted the lid, splattering mustard all over him. Sneering, he swore at the  
remains of the jar that he was holding and promptly raised his ki level, disintegrating the offending  
object. Grumbling to himself, he pulled a towel from the rack and wiped the mustard from his  
face and arms. Sitting down at the table, Vegeta allowed his thoughts to drift to Bulma, whose ki  
he was easily tracking. Downing his food, unknown words begin to spring into his mind. Words  
that he could have sworn he had heard before.  
  
"I never pushed you down,  
I never pushed you 'way...  
  
What the hell? Why would these words just spring into his head? What the hell do they  
mean? As he concentrated harder on the words that seemed trapped in his mind, his hold on  
Bulma's ki slipped. As soon as the thought of her left his mind, so did the strange words.  
  
"Shit." Vegeta growled to himself. He lost the words that were in his head only seconds  
ago. Bored out of his Saiyan mind, he stepped outside, preparing for his afternoon training  
session. The sun bathed his skin in warmth, and he stretched out his left shoulder. Rotating his  
arm a couple times, Vegeta frowned. He knew that he had strained his arm while training in the  
morning, but he didn't think that it would still be such a bother. He considered taking the  
afternoon off, knowing that the woman would scream her head off if she caught wind of the  
injury. Shaking his head, he rolled his eyes.  
  
"What the hell do I care if she wants to yell her fool head off? Stupid woman." Vegeta  
said to himself as his eyes fell on the running form in the distance. As soon as he felt her ki again,  
those familiar words filled his mind.  
  
  
  
  
"I never pushed you down,  
I never pushed you 'way.  
You're not 'supposed to be that way.  
I'm anything you want,  
there's nothing left to say.  
Is it pain that makes you real,  
Cut me off before it kills me."  
  
  
It was a song! One of that foolish woman's songs, to be exact. Vegeta scowled again as  
he squinted his eyes, watching Bulma from at least two kilometers away. Shaking his head, he  
walked toward his gravity machine, trying to push the music out of his head.   
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"HEY! BABY! WOOOOOO!" Bulma could hear the fools yell from the passing truck.   
She ignored them as the three men hooted and hollered as they sped by her.   
  
"Losers." She growled. Concentrating on the music that played in her ears, she kept  
jogging, her white sneakers kicking up the dirt on the side of the road. Behind her, the old halfton  
skidded to a halt, it's back end swinging around. The men inside the cab grinned at each other,  
this would almost be too easy. The woman was by herself, jogging on a deserted stretch of road.   
Revving the old truck's engine in anticipation, they quickly past Bulma again and swung the truck  
sideways, blocking her path. She stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Her heart began to beat wildly as the three men climbed out of the truck. All were bigger  
than her. Searching her pockets, she cursed herself. She had left her capsules at home. Spinning  
on her heel, she sprinted away from them as fast as she could. Her music still pounded in her ears  
as she heard the tires squeal on the pavement. They were coming for her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Standing at the door to the gravity machine, Vegeta's scowl deepened. No matter how he  
tried, he couldn't get the song out of his head. He swore, if he ever met the band that sang this  
song, he would torch them, oh so slowly. (Note: this is in no way a threat to the Goo Goo Dolls.   
I love you guys, really!) If anything, the song was becoming more intense. Growling, he  
powered up, trying to concentrate on the power that flowed through his veins, instead of the  
words that were trapped in his mind.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Cutting through the ditch, Bulma jumped the fence that lined the road. She gritted her  
teeth as the wire sank into her leg. She ran on, trying to move as fast as she could as she side-  
stepped and leapt over the rough terrain.   
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Vegeta's leg twitched, it felt as if something had just cut into it. Bending down, he saw no  
mark on his flesh, but he could still feel the sting of it.   
  
  
"I never pushed you down,  
I never pushed you 'way.  
  
  
The Saiyan prince growled as the words poured into his head, now followed by the  
instrumental.   
  
"WHAT THE FU...!?!" Vegeta stopped suddenly as the rest of the lyrics spilled into his  
head.  
  
"Take another piece of me,  
give my mind a new disease,  
And the black and white will   
never fade to grey."  
  
He finally realized what was happening as a wave of panic flooded his mind. Fire burnt in  
Vegeta's eyes as he realized that the woman was relaying this song to him. The music that she  
was listening to was being repeated in his mind! And the panic that he was feeling? It was her!  
  
"Stupid woman." He growled as he jumped into the air, focusing on her ki. It was raised  
slightly, her adrenaline was taking over.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Checking over her shoulder, she knew that the truck was easily gaining on her. A man  
was standing in the box of the truck, hanging onto the rollbar as the truck bounced and jolted  
over the rough ground. As soon as they caught up to her, the man in the box leapt for Bulma,  
catching her from behind and slamming her into the ground. Her discman skipped, and the song  
in her ears was suddenly cut off. Coughing, Bulma spit the dirt from her mouth as she tried to  
fight off the man that had her pinned. He grinned at her, with gaping holes in his teeth. Noticing  
the way that he pinned her, she sneered back, bringing her knee up sharply. The man on top of  
her inhaled sharply and rolled to the side, groaning as he curled into the fetal position. Leaping to  
her feet, Bulma slowly backed away from the men who were getting out of the truck, both  
laughing their heads off at their fallen comrade.  
  
Bulma fell back into a fighting stance, mimicking Vegeta to a tee. She even allowed her  
face to take on his patronizing sneer. The men in front of her stopped for a second, trying to  
gauge her ability. Groaning, the man on the ground forced himself to stand, joining his friends.   
Grinning, they knew that they should be able to handle this woman, even if she was trained to  
fight.  
  
"C'mon girlie. Y'know that ya can't win. There's three of us, an' one a' you. We just  
wanted ta ask ya out on a date, sweetie. Didn't we fellas?" The largest of the three grinned as he  
nudged his buddies in the side.  
  
"Oh yeah. Just a date." The driver of the truck agreed. His gaze was locked on Bulma.   
She narrowed her eyes as she looked at the guy that she had kneed in the groin. He pulled a blade  
from his boot and began a steady march toward her.  
  
"Not me, bitch. I'm gonna cut you for that one." He growled at her. Keeping her stance,  
she knew that intimidation wasn't going to work.   
  
"Oh God. Kami. Please." Her prayers took on a desperate tone. They were going to kill  
her.  
  
Shifting her weight, she kept her stance, waiting for the bastard to lunge at her. She had  
learnt some moves from growing up alongside the most powerful beings on Earth, but probably  
not enough to save her. Her heart beat wildly, she knew that she was going to die. Painfully.  
  
  
  
  
***No worries people, the final chapter is on the way! Please be kind, rewind! Oh, crap!   
I mean review! Review!***   
  



	6. "I hate you, woman"

  
  
***Alright everyone, this is the last chapter of Bulma and Vegeta. I'll totally take suggestions on  
other stories you may wanna read, but I really should get back to my major fanfic. Enjoy, and  
PLEASE review!***  
  
  
Vegeta growled as he took in the scene in front of him. Three men were slowly making  
their way toward the woman. In a flash he stood beside her, in the exact same stance that she was  
in. Her eyes widened as she saw him, and as quickly as she could was stepped in behind him.  
  
"What's wrong, woman? Can't take care of these worms yourself?" He sneered at her.   
She swatted the back of his head and he chuckled. Relief spread over her as soon as she saw  
Vegeta at her side. The men in front of them stopped in their tracks. Where did this little punk  
come from?  
  
"Hey! Shorty! Go and get your own woman!" The largest man yelled at the Saiyan  
Prince. Vegeta sneered at him, his ki level quickly rising. Anger soon took the place of  
amusement as the man with the knife lunged at Bulma. Vegeta powered up, and a wave of energy  
shot the man backwards, into the truck. Bulma stepped back from the powerful Saiyan, she knew  
that he wasn't close to finished.   
  
"The woman is mine." Vegeta growled. Bulma was shocked. He...he still wanted her?   
He forgave her? Bulma frowned, what if she didn't forgive him? What if she didn't want to be  
his?  
  
"Look mister, I do not enjoy being treated as a piece of meat here. I..." Bulma was cut  
off as Vegeta threw a nasty glare over his shoulder.   
  
"Not now, woman." The Saiyan snarled at her. Bulma huffed and crossed her arms in  
front of her.   
  
"Jerk." She said under her breath. Vegeta chuckled again. The woman was back to  
normal.  
  
"Hey, yo! We're over here shorty! An' whatever ya did ta Al here, yer gonna pay for it."   
The driver of the truck screamed at Vegeta. He was scared, the crackle in his voice gave it away.  
  
"Oh, really?" Vegeta grinned as he straightened. He looked at the old beaten up truck  
and pointed at it. The tip of his index finger took on a bright white glow and a lazer shot from it  
straight through the truck, into the gas tank. The men took two steps before the truck exploded  
into a ball of flames behind them. Groaning, they laid in a crumpled heap on the ground. Vegeta  
turned around to face Bulma, who looked at him nervously. She stayed perfectly still as he pulled  
the earphones down to her neck.  
  
"Long Way Down, huh?" He said, looking straight into her blue eyes.  
  
"Y-yeah. H-how did you..." Bulma was cut off as Vegeta scooped her up in his arms as  
he flew into the air.  
  
"WOAH!" Bulma cried, wrapping her arms around Vegeta's muscled neck. In seconds  
they were back at the house. Vegeta landed at the front door, but never made any move to set  
Bulma on her feet. She grinned at him, running her hands down his muscular back.   
  
"So what was this about me being yours?" Bulma growled as she shifted in his arms. She  
stared into his eyes, forcing him to look back.  
  
"That is what I said, woman." Vegeta growled back. Bulma's eyes took on a  
mischievous glow.  
  
"Does that mean you're mine?" She teased, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Never. I am no one's." Vegeta glared at her. She smiled a half smile and pulled herself  
toward him.   
  
"You sure about that?" She whispered as she brushed her lips against his. He smothered  
her lips with his, grinning all the while. When he finally pulled away, Bulma was out of breath.   
He smirked at her as he walked through the front door.  
  
"Yes. I am sure about that." He grinned at her as he kicked the door closed behind him.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Waking in the cool darkness of Vegeta's room, Bulma immediately realized that  
something was wrong. Her Saiyan Prince was gone.  
  
"Oh...not again." Bulma groaned as she forced herself to stand. She winced as the cut on  
her leg once again opened up, and she blushed as she remembered Vegeta cleaning the wound...  
with his tongue. Blood sprang forth of the cut again, and she slipped into her shorts and hoodie.   
Walking down the stairs, she went into the kitchen, pulling out the first aid kit. She cleaned the  
wound and dressed it herself, all the while wondering where Vegeta was. She didn't really know  
what the actual time was, but the sun was dipping below the horizon, so she knew that night was  
well on its way. Her head snapped up as she heard a large explosion, and she soon forgot the pain  
in her leg as she ran out the front door. There was a fire to the north, where she was attacked by  
those disgusting men. As another explosion sounded, Bulma knew what was happening.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta." She groaned. Sighing, she knew that she couldn't do anything about it.   
Going back into the house, she put the kettle on the stove and pulled the teapot out of the  
cupboard. Sitting down at the table, she heard the front door open and close. She watched as  
Vegeta walked into the kitchen and stopped at the doorway. He was expecting her to yell at him.   
She kept her eyes on her cup in front of her.  
  
"You killed them, didn't you?" Bulma said quietly.  
  
"Of course." Vegeta answered, still not able to gauge how Bulma felt about it. He huffed  
and crossed his arms. "I'm not going to apologize for it." He growled.  
  
"I don't expect you to." Bulma said quietly. Vegeta's brow furrowed. He didn't know if  
she approved of him killing those rats or not.  
  
"I am not that idiot Kakkorott. I am not so forgiving. I will not show such weakness to  
anyone that would threaten my mate." Vegeta growled.   
  
"I know." Bulma answered simply.  
  
"Then why don't you say something, woman?" Her silence was infuriating. She looked  
up at him and smiled. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his  
chest.  
  
"You are mine, just as I am yours." She whispered. He shook his head and wrapped his  
arms around her tiny frame.  
  
"I hate you, woman." He said softly.  
  
"I hate you too, Prince." Bulma teased as she stepped in closer to him.   
  
  
****Okay all, hoped you liked this one! I really have to go back to writing my other fanfic now.   
Really. Please review! Oh, yeah, and Saiyanjim, I will get you little man! I got that e-mail that  
you sent. Us Saskatchewan girls ain't all hicks. You are going down buddy! To all others, thanx  
for reading!**** 


End file.
